Hurt IcelandxReader: Always
by NotYourAverageFanfics
Summary: Iceland, your child hood friend who is now 19, is in the hospital for...reasons. This is a story of IcelandxReader. This romance will take you through many hardships and mess with your feels. Updates every 2 weeks :3
The is my first fanfic so please have mercy on me! Hope you enjoy! ?

I lounged on my couch with a soothing cup of hot chocolate. I watched the snow twirl to the ground as I listened to the sound my my fire place crackling. Is savored the last taste of the sun's rays, as it began to set. I rose my cup to my lips when, I jumped at my phone blaring a familiar tone. Lucky me I splashed all of the contents of the cup all over my face and on to my favorite (f/c) blouse. "Mathias" I grumbled under my breath as I wiped my face with my sleeve. My shirt is already ruined anyways. The only reason I knew it was Mathias was because he was the only one to ever call me. I broke my trance off the breath taking view before me and tried to reach my phone, which was on the coffee table, without actually getting up. When I was successful, I saw that sure enough, it was the gravity defying haired Dane. I answered quickly because it had been ringing for a while. I didn't want to miss the call after all that had just happened.

"He-"

"(f/n)!" He cut me off. His voice wasn't as cheery as usual.

"Ye-" I tried to squeeze in, I was half worried, half annoyed.

"Ice is in the local hospital! Come quick!"

The call ended just like that. I tried to piece his words together in my head. "Iceland...Hospital..." I felt hot tears building up in the corners of my eyes threatening to fall. It had felt as if someone had shoved a grapefruit down my throat. 'His condition may not be as bad as Denmark had made it seem. I wiped away the few tears that managed to escape as I ran out of the family room. I ran up the stairs grabbing my book bag one the way. I dumped everything out from my bag onto the bed so that the bag was completely empty. I shoved an outfit and my basic hygiene nessecities into the bag. I pulled on my cozy hoody, slipped on my slides and bolted out the door and into my car. There was only one local hospital and it was about a 15 minute drive. The whole time I had been fighting the urge to cry, but I didn't know how much longer I could keep up the act. I just prepared for the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~short time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When i finally arrived, I parked my car in the first spot I could find. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran. The Icey snow hurt as it made contact with my skin. But I didn't care, I just wanted to see Emil. I slowed down my pace as I made it into the lobby trying to keep my cool as I caught my breath.

"I'm here to see Emil Steilsson" I managed to say though my voice cracked.

The lady cocked her eyebrow higher than I've ever seen anyone before.

"Visiting hours are over. Are you direct family?"

I'd hate to lie, but I had to see Emil. We have been friends for as long as I could remember. Plus, I'm obviously worried sick.

"Yes." I squeaked. I tried to sound confindant but I couldn't manage.

"What's your name." The lady reminded my of the character Roz from Monsters Inc.

"(f/n) (l/n)"

She started to type on her computer. Every time she clicked her mouse, my heart dropped. I started to become very impatient when she finally finished.

"I see you on the list. Only girl in the family, huh. Room 238"

"Thank you!" I said louder then intended and I dashed off. I could feel my face turning Crimson. He put me on the direct family list. He thinks of me as family!

"(f/n) focus." I wispered to my self. "238, 238, 238." I kept repeating the room number daring myself to forget it.

When I finally arrived I took a deep breath fighting the urge to swing the door open and make a ruckus in case he sleeping. I opened the door slowly, my (e/c) eyes become the size of golf balls.

"(f/n)!" It's about time you came!" His voice was loud and obnoxious as always but not cheery. He made his way towards me and gave me a big grizzly bear hug. I was absorbed in it as I was obviously shaking. I couldn't keep up the act anymore, tears were streaming down my face. Still wrapped in Mathias' embrace, I saw Finland on a couch crying and Sweden trying to comfort him awkwardly. But no sign of Lukas. "Emil?" I managed to squeak out, my voice was hoarse and unsteady. I pulled away from Denmarks' grasp and went to Emil's side his eyes were half open and in a haze. It was obvious he was in pain. He had a breathing mask on and didn't have the energy to respond to me in anyway.

"What happened?" I said somewhat angrily.

"It was because of you (f/n)."


End file.
